Chiamami Sensei
by sayurinomoe
Summary: Kakashi odia Halloween, ma una sconosciuta in costume gli mostrerà che odia la solitudine ancora di più. E che la lussuria, mascherata da amore, non basta. Lui desidera la cosa reale. E allora perché non può averla? KakaXSaku -- Trad Call Me "Sensei"


_Posto qui una bellissima FF di una mia cara amica americana, Sakura Haru. _

_Purtroppo quando si passa dall'inglese all'italiano si perde moltissimo in scorrevolezza, quindi ho cercato di mantenermi il più aderente possibile alla versione originale, distaccandomi e traducendo un po' più liberamente solo dove/quando necessario._

_Per favore, lasciate Reviews sulla sua pagina originale! :)_

_Potrete vedere le sue FF in lingua originale su:_

_.net/u/1124109/sakura_haru_

_Oh, e ultima cosa...se un qualche minorenne ha pensato di falsare la data e leggere questa fan fiction...scappi immediatamente!! D:_

_Il linguaggio è molto, molto esplicito. Anche le persone molto sensibili in questo campo, seguano il mio consiglio!_

_Detto questo, buon divertimento, e a presto!!_

_さゆりのもえ_

_**Chiamami "Sensei"**_

_Una fan fiction su Naruto_

_Naruto e i suoi personaggi non sono di mia proprietà. Piuttosto, sono il lavoro creativo e proprietà di Masashi Kishimoto. Questo è semplicemente un lavoro di fantasia, e non si otterranno soldi da questa storia._

_Nota dell'Autrice: La mia seconda fic su Halloween, sebbene questa non sia triste. Lemon al suo interno. Non per i minorenni, okay? Per coloro che non lo sono, divertitevi! Oh, e se vi va di vedere la bambola (si, bambola) che ha inspirato il personaggio descritto qui, guarda il mio profilo per un link. Possiedo già la bambola con i capelli rosa, ma l'altra dai capelli neri è la prossima in lista._

_... _

_Introduzione: Kakashi odia Halloween e i mocciosi, anche se non necessariamente in questo ordine. Ma una sconosciuta in costume gli mostrerà che odia la solitudine anche di più. E che la lussuria, mascherata da amore, non basta. Lui vuole la cosa reale. E allora perché non può averla? _

_Chiamami "Sensei"_

Kakashi si stava stiracchiando sul divano mentre cercava di ignorare il campanello che stava suonando ancora una volta. Aveva suonato senza intermittenze per tutta la sera, o perché i bambini di Konoha non erano in grado di leggere, o forse perché preferivano non farlo. Se avessero letto cartello, ben visibile sebbene scritto in calligrafia orribile e avessero seguito la grossa freccia che li avrebbe diretti ad una economica zucca di plastica situata giusto di fianco alla porta, non ci sarebbe stato alcun bisogno di suonare il campanello ogni 5 minuti e rovinargli la serata.

Il solito Ninja spilorcio, si era sprecato nel comprare delle barrette di cioccolato proprio per evitare questo problema. E l'aveva fatto anche per evitare un ripetersi dei fatti dell'anno scorso: Kakashi aveva speso la parte migliore del primo Novembre dell'anno scorso a scrostare pezzi di carta igienica umida dagli alberi e dagli arbusti che circondavano la sua piccola casa. E non aveva il benché minimo desiderio di averne ancora il piacere.

Qualche ruffiano si era, probabilmente, impadronito del contenuto zucca, svuotando la ciotola in una busta della spesa, o in una federa, portata apposta per questo genere di opportunità: un ammasso di dolciumi piazzato là da adulto dalle buone intenzioni, sebbene pigro, che si fidava stupidamente dell'onestà della nuova generazione.

Al giorno d'oggi, i ragazzini non hanno rispetto per i più grandi. E questo problema sembrava intensificarsi di anno in anno. Rompere le palle a un Jounin di livello S era qualcosa che Kakashi non si sarebbe mai sognato di fare da bambino. Certamente, seguiva ciecamente le regole allora, ed era significativamente più rigido dei suoi compagni. Ma, comunque, anche i suoi compagni mostravano almeno un briciolo di rispetto per gli anziani. La gioventù di oggi era compiacente, cosa da aspettarsi per una generazione nata nella pace. La IV Guerra Mondiale dei Ninja era finita, le alleanze erano più forti che mai tra le grandi nazioni Ninja e tra i suoi piccoli satelliti. I bambini non capivano le capacità dei loro predecessori e non capivano quanto dura la vita era stata pochi anni prima. Il lavoro di un Ninja al giorno d'oggi era principalmente di spionaggio - il tipo di lavoro che manteneva le nazioni oneste - e di protezione di personaggi. Agli studenti non venivano insegnate le eleganti arti dell'assassinio se non alla fine dei loro anni come Genin. E probabilmente non veniva neanche più menzionato nelle lezioni in Accademia.

Il campanello stava ancora suonando. Kakashi alzò il volume del suo televisore, ma capì che non riusciva a concentrarsi. Qualche bambino idiota probabilmente si era appoggiato sul campanello col solo intento di farlo innervosire. Stanotte non era la notte degli scherzi - che era la notte prima di questa festa - ma avrebbe potuto benissimo esserlo. Kakashi la notte prima aveva saggiamente piazzato sul pianerottolo fuori dalla sua casa tashibishi affilati e bombe ad inchiostro auto-esplosive, e se n'era uscito a godersi la serata con il suo gruppo preferito. Non aveva la benché minima idea di aspettare dentro la sua casa l'inizio delle birichinate, e ancor meno, aveva desiderio di aspettare ogni gruppetto di bambini col solo scopo di spaventarli come il vecchietto acciaccato appollaiato sul balcone che ricordava dalla sua giovinezza. Aveva solo 38 anni, non era manco vicino alla mezza età. Non era giusto che quei mocciosi lo facessero sentire così vecchio e inguaiato.

Sentì i risultati del suo piano la mattina successiva. L'Hokage non era affatto contento di essere svegliato da una mandria di genitori su di giri, che avevano quasi buttato giù la porta per presentarsi al suo cospetto accompagnati con i loro figli completamente coperti di macchie blu (e...un_ pochino _sanguinanti).

E così, l'uomo dai numerosi hobby, se ne stava a casa questa sera, a tener d'occhio il corso degli eventi. Anche se l'Hokage non gliel'aveva detto direttamente, Kakashi aveva veramente poca scelta. I bambini probabilmente cercavano vendetta. Sebbene ancora giovani studenti di Accademia, sapevano a sufficienza per fare qualche scherzo o due. Ce ne doveva essere per forza qualcuno un po' più sveglio degli altri, e forse pure qualche utilizzatore del Katon. Kakashi spense il camino (per evitare che qualche bomba piroclastica venisse gettata giù dalla canna fumaria) e aveva annaffiato le sue piante per bene prima di ritirarsi per la notte. Si sarebbe fatto come una bestia se gli avessero rovinato le piante che aveva raccolto così strenuamente durante i suoi numerosi viaggi, proteggendole amorevolmente dal ghiaccio e dalla siccità, e coltivate fino ad una salubre maturità. Lui aveva tutti i diritti di coltivare i suoi interessi, indifferentemente da quanto strani potessero sembrare a quelli che li osservavano da fuori. Avrebbe trovato un modo per farla pagare a quei mocciosi, se anche una sola delle piante per cui aveva faticato così tanto si fosse danneggiata.

Non la pensava così in passato, ma Kakashi ora ne era completamente sicuro. Odiava i bambini. Dai mocciosi che piangevano, moccolo e bava dappertutto con i pannolini sporchi e puzzolenti, ai bambocci sudici a quelli incorreggibili di scuola, non era necessario scegliere la categoria peggiore. Quasi tutti lo irritavano, sebbene non quanto le madri che insistevano a gettargli addosso i loro bambini, dita rigorosamente nel naso, per fotografie e benedizioni. Tenerli in braccio era brutto, ma parlare con le loro versioni più grandi era peggio. E fargli da insegnante...un incubo.

Saggiamente, nessun Hokage gli aveva assegnato altri gruppi da allenare dopo l'esito del Gruppo 7. Sebbene Kakashi non avesse cercato di mandare all'aria il lavoro (come invece era accaduto per i gruppi precedenti), se l'era comunque presa in quel posto. Eccome se se l'era presa...

I suoi incarichi lo annoiavano a morte sin dall'inizio. Sasuke, l'emo senza speranza, nella quale aveva investito la maggior parte delle sue energie, vedendo in lui tratti comuni che anche lui condivideva, era scappato dal villaggio e gli si era rivoltato contro, portandolo quasi ad una vicina distruzione. Gran parte dei problemi del ragazzo erano stati causati da una decisione particolarmente stupida del concilio degli anziani, ma Kakashi non poté farci nulla; sentiva comunque una punta di responsabilità per come le cose s'erano evolute. Se fosse stato un insegnante migliore, forse il ragazzo non se ne sarebbe andato e non si sarebbe incamminato in quella solitaria strada di distruzione. Forse un insegnante che gli avrebbe trasmesso di più...uno che amava i bambini - avrebbe potuto cambiare il suo modo di vedere il mondo.

Naruto è cresciuto bene. Era Hokage dopotutto, ma la maggior parte del merito era da attribuire all'influenza di Jiraiya. Kakashi aveva giocato un ruolo, ma come mentore, non come insegnante. Era entrato in scena dopo che il più era stato fatto, per aggiungere le ultime rifiniture su un'opera d'arte già quasi completamente finita. Kakashi non ebbe alcun merito nello scolpire il futuro leader di Konoha dal denso ammasso di roccia che era all'inizio. L'aveva più che ignorato, preferendo il marmo finemente lavorato, ricco di potenziale, che era Uchiha Sasuke.

E Sakura. Povera Sakura. Era il peggio del peggio, il tipo di bambino che odiava di più. La ragazza che aveva incontrato 12 anni prima era uno dei migliori esempi di lecchina con doppia-personalità, studentessa di scuola con l'ossessione per i ragazzi che nascondeva le sue abilità e intelligenza per intrappolare l'oggetto della sua infatuazione. Li aveva fatti uscire matti, tutti, anche se in modi diversi. Naruto era pazzo d'amore per lei, disposto anche ad ignorare i suoi commenti pungenti e le offese esplicite che gli tirava dietro. Era così avvolto dal desiderio preadolescenziale da vedere ogni attacco spacca-ossa come un abbraccio, ogni schiaffo come un bruciante, amorevole sfiorarsi.

Ha fatto impazzire Sasuke col fastidio. Il bambino era focalizzato così completamente sulla vendetta che non aveva tempo per cose infantili come l'amore platonico. Sakura sarebbe potuta essere una specie aliena, per ciò che riguardava l'Uchiha. Sasuke non capiva il suo linguaggio, figuriamoci la sua motivazione. Era come un mosca svolazzante, una maledetta noia che, giustamente, distoglieva dall'attenzione nei momenti cruciali. C'erano momenti in cui Kakashi pensava che il ragazzo la potesse fare secca.

Ma dopo che Sasuke le ruppe il cuore, Kakashi iniziò a vedere Sakura in modo differente. Maturò tremendamente nei mesi che seguirono il fallimento del suo primo amore, raccogliendo dentro di sé una forza che Kakashi non pensava esistesse, e una compassione come non ne aveva mai viste. Sì, piangeva un sacco, ma non per debolezza. Piuttosto, questa era la sua empatia. Subito dopo la dipartita di Sasuke, ella capì quanto poco avesse fatto per crescere come una Ninja, e si applicò per costruire le sue abilità e la sua forza con una tenacia che Kakashi vide in pochi altri. Abbandonò la bambina infantile e piagnucolona che aveva coltivato per Sasuke e divenne la Kunoichi che sarebbe dovuta essere sin dall'inizio.

Nessun passo di questo processo era attribuibile agli sforzi di Kakashi ovviamente. La maestra di Sakura era la responsabile per questa sua grandiosa crescita. La fanciulla modellò se stessa sulla Godaime, prendendo su di sé le sue maniere, emulando le sue tecniche mediche, addirittura imparando allora le tecniche di manipolazione del Chakra proprie dell'Hokage.

La giovane donna che ritornò al nuovo team Kakashi era completamente differente dalla persona che tempo addietro era stata lasciata indietro per occuparsi di se stessa. Era formidabile, una persona dall'intelligenza sottile e dalla quasi impareggiabile forza. Ancor meglio, non era più una mocciosa. Ella e Naruto erano ora i suoi compagni, e Kakashi riusciva ora a stare insieme a loro in maniera diversa da prima. Scoprì che la loro compagnia gli piaceva. Erano ormai scomparsi i moccoli e i comportamenti infantili che prima li caratterizzavano così tanto. Erano stati rimpiazzati da una circospezione completamente adulta e da un'etica da vero Shinobi, che qualsiasi insegnante spera di coltivare nei suoi allievi.

Ma Naruto velocemente andò avanti, facilmente sorpassando il suo maestro di un tempo, guadagnando per se stesso la posizione a cui aveva mirato sia da quando era piccolo. E egli era un grandioso leader, qualcosa che Kakashi non aveva mai ritenuto possibile nei suoi primi anni. La loro relazione cambiò, ovviamente: il leader divenne subordinato, e lo studente divenne maestro. La piccola finestra del tempo dove sarebbero potuti essere compagni di squadra si chiuse subito, e la necessaria formalità subito riempì le loro interazioni.

Sakura pure crebbe, e Kakashi trovò i modi per mantenerla nella sua vita. Doveva. Gli amici erano difficili da trovare, e come Shinobi, facilmente perdibili in battaglia. Quando uno trovava una persona di cui si poteva fidare, qualcuno con cui veramente si stabiliva un legame, allora aveva senso creare una relazione. Per Kakashi questo avveniva di rado. Non mentì allora, quando disse a Sasuke che tutte le persone che aveva amato erano morte. Ma col passare del tempo, il solitario Copia Ninja permise un piccolo cambiamento. Genma era una sottospecie di amico, un compagno di bevute e un partner in attività casuali come competizioni a colpi di birra. E c'era l'interessante relazione che Kakashi condivideva con Gai: una quasi rivalità che Kakashi sembrava disdegnare, e di cui segretamente era felice. Gai era strano...non c'erano dubbi su questo. Era un po' troppo sensibile ed emotivo per il Copia Ninja, ma il cuore dell'uomo era buono e al posto giusto. Se l'avesse scelto come suo confidente, Kakashi era sicuro che Gai avrebbe ascoltato attentamente e offerto sentiti, e zuccherosi, suggerimenti

Ma Kakashi aveva scelto Sakura per questo invece. Aveva trovato il suo posto nella sua vita, cercando scuse per incontrarsi con lei regolarmente. Aveva detto a se stesso che c'erano ancora delle cose che poteva insegnarle, cose che potevano riparare il lavoro ridicolo che aveva fatto con lei negli anni prima. Lo disse anche a lei anche se non con quelle parole. Lei era una tipa da Genjutsu, disse invece. Era un peccato non farle far uso di un talento così raro e utile. Kakashi insistette che lei doveva prenderlo come insegnante, facendo anche cenno a qualche uso incredibile dei Genjutsu sui pazienti in campo medico. Accettò, e si incontravano informalmente ogni settimana. Lui le insegnò tutto ciò che sapeva su quest'arte segreta, e scoprì che questo tipo di insegnamento era assai piacevole per lui. Amava il fatto che lo chiamava ancora "Sensei", sebbene l'aveva ammonita ogni volta che l'aveva fatto, ricordandole che oramai erano Ninja di uguale livello, e che quella parola aveva ormai perso il suo significato originario. Cercava di non usare l'appellativo, ma ogni tanto le sfuggiva dalle labbra, tutte le volte che era arrabbiata, o super eccitata. Da sotto la sua maschera, Kakashi sorrideva ogni volta. Amava l'ammirazione che vedeva nei suoi occhi quando le insegnava qualcosa di nuovo. Amava il suo essere volenterosa nell'imparare e il suo essere felice quando riusciva a raggiungere i suoi obbiettivi che le apparivano così lontani.

Ma più di quello, amava stare con lei. Crebbero vicini molto rapidamente, e Sakura subito divenne la portatrice di alcuni dei suoi più intimi segreti. Ascoltò silenziosamente quando egli le parlò del suicidio di suo padre, di come era riuscito a risolvere le cose, prima nei confronti di se stesso, poi di suo padre. Gli raccontò la storia di Rin, Obito e dello Sharingan. Ed ella pianse quando scoprì come Rin morì, come aveva fatto lui anni prima.

Si era anche levato la maschera per lei, soddisfacendo quel desiderio inespresso di tanti anni. Non era impressionata. Forse pensava di trovarsi davanti di più. O forse si aspettava che la sua richiesta venisse rifiutata. A ogni modo, lui perse.

Il campanello continuava a suonare, una melodia ritmica ora, interrompendo la fantasia del Copia Ninja e facendoli capire chiaramente che la persona che stava davanti alla sua porta di casa non se ne sarebbe andata fino a quando Kakashi non avrebbe aperto la porta e bofonchiato un avvertimento. Il Copia Ninja si rimise i pantaloni, sapendo perfettamente cosa sarebbe potuto accadere se fosse andato alla porta indossando solo i suoi boxers. I gossip del villaggio comincerebbero a diffondersi se presentasse il suo corpo mezzo nudo a un povero e innocente bambino con in bocca un "dolcetto o scherzetto?". L'ultima cosa di cui Kakashi aveva bisogno era un'altra ripresa dalla testa dura numero uno del villaggio, alias, Hokage.

Kakashi abbassò il volume del programma che stava a malapena guardando e si mosse verso la porta, telecomando alla mano.

"Se non ci sono dolci, dai la colpa ai tuoi amici-" iniziò aprendo la porta.

Ma nessun moccioso mascherato stava fuori. Piuttosto, vide una donna impossibilmente bella.

"Hatake Kakashi?"

Egli annuì, e sospirò quando vide i suoi alberi pieni di carta igienica giusto dietro il patio.

Stupidi mocciosi. Scosse la testa, prima di reindirizzare la sua attenzione alla donna sulla soglia.

"Ce ne hai messo di tempo", disse la visitatrice con voce morbida, la testa leggermente spostata di lato. "A rispondere, dico. Brr. Ho freddo. Ti dispiace se entro in casa per riscaldarmi un attimo?"

Era bella come Junko, notò Kakashi, la bellezza solita, se non fosse per la coppia di occhi grandi di cui era dotata. Egli guardò il grande schermo della TV, dove un'attrice era vestita con un abitino striminzito che superava di gran lunga le illustrazioni originali di Jiraiya. Il suo sguardo tornò sulla donna in carne ed ossa che si trovava sul suo patio e la decisione fu fatta subito subito. Il suo costume era anche più bello. E in 3D.

Kakashi premette il telecomando e lo schermo del televisore divenne nero.

Invitò la donna dentro, sperando che non avesse sentito la donna mezza nuda gemere dalle casse smisurate del televisore. Sarebbe stato un po' difficile da spiegare.

"Non penso di conoscerti." Col cavolo che la conosceva. Kakashi non aveva appuntamenti. Le sue uniche interazioni con le donne erano con un capitano ANBU asessuato con cui occasionalmente usciva in missione assieme e Sakura. Questa donna non sembrava nessuna delle due. I suoi capelli erano del colore del corvo, con leggere sfumature blu, notò, quando lei entrò nell'ingresso ben illuminato della sua abitazione. Il taglio dei suoi capelli faceva in modo che una fitta frangia coprisse le sue sopracciglia, mettendo in risalto la sua coppia di occhi grandi e color oro, incorniciati da ciglia molto folte. Nonostante il colore aberrante, i suoi occhi gli ricordavano quelli di un gatto, leggermente all'insù agli angoli, dandole un aria allegra e ottimista capace di stregare.

E non era manco vestita come lui era abituato. La sua compagna ANBU vestiva come ogni altro membro del gruppo, e Sakura vestiva sempre in modo molto modesto, come aveva sempre fatto.

Questa donna era vestita da gatto, forse per mettere in risalto gli occhi, tirò a indovinare Kakashi, sebbene non si sforzasse assai di capire che tipo di animale stesse interpretando.

Indossava un paio di orecchie satinate rosa e nere, come ci si potrebbe aspettare, e una coda di velluto le era attaccata dietro, e, escluso questo, non indossava molto altro. Invece delle zampe, aveva delle lunghe unghia nere, e il suo viso non era adornato né da un naso colorato, né da baffi. Invece di un costume coprente e peloso, che sarebbe stato assai appropriato per la sera assai fredda, il "felino" indossava una corta mini gonna e un top modificato simile ad un reggiseno. Una volta forse era un push-up, immaginò Kakashi, ma ora l'indumento nero era agghindato con una frangia di pietre nere, che ondeggiavano e brillavano ogni volta che si muoveva all'interno del suo salotto.

Era assai da maleducati non guardarla in faccia, ma Kakashi trovò che i suoi occhi continuavano a guardare il suo fisico invece. Non poteva farci nulla. E comunque, cercò di razionalizzare, se non si fosse aspettata un simile trattamento - o non l'avesse voluto -, di certo non si sarebbe vestita in quel modo. La scollatura del top mostrava la curva perfetta del suo seno, e lo sguardo era attirato inoltre in quel punto da una semplice, e bella collana, situata a pochi centimetri dal décolleté come fosse un avviso, che rendeva noto al mondo dei tesori che si trovavano subito sotto. I suoi addominali erano quelli di una donna che si allenava per ore e ore al giorno. Contratti e sodi, i suoi muscoli erano ben definiti, ma assai femminili. Il suo ombelico era messo in evidenza grazie ad un tatuaggio ben pensato, che spingeva con un meccanismo ottico ad allontanarsi dal suo torso, e la gonna corta e ben stirata che indossava, a vita molto bassa, avvertiva delle curve mozzafiato che vi si nascondevano dietro.

E che gambe! Anche senza i reggicalze a rete erano incredibili, ma con quelle addosso, ella era la fantasia più sporca di Kakashi personificata. Qualcuno aveva ben studiato la serie Icha Icha, ne era certo. Calzava delle scarpe di pelle nera con tacchi a spillo, che avrebbero reso fiera qualsiasi stripper. Era più alta di lui di un paio di centimetri con quelle addosso, e sebbene in genere avrebbe fatto notare a un qualsiasi visitatore di levarsi le scarpe prima di entrare, Kakashi era ben felice che le avesse tenute addosso. Quelle scarpe complimentavano davvero il costume.

Doveva fargli delle domande, comunque. Era probabile che la sua visita quella notte fosse una qualche sottospecie di scherzo.

"Chi ti ha mandato?"

"Un buon amico. Qualcuno che è preoccupato per te, e pensa che tu esca troppo poco. Insomma, che tu ti perda un po' troppe cose"

"Genma"

"Questo è tutto ciò che posso dire. Spiacente." gli fece l'occhiolino, prima di superarlo e accucciarsi sulla sua poltrona reclinabile preferita. Non ci si era _seduta_. Diciamo piuttosto che vi si era _messa comodamente _sopra. Mai prima di quel momento il suo corduroy marrone era sembrato così sexy.

"Perché sei qui?"

"Tu che dici?" Ella sorrise, e l'unica fossetta che aveva sulla guancia accentuava la sua bellezza. "Per farti felice, ovviamente."

Doveva sicuramente venire da una di quelle case di Konoha dalla brutta reputazione. Il villaggio in genere chiudeva un occhio, non riconoscendo pubblicamente l'esistenza di tali strutture, ma tacitamente ammettendo che ogni uomo aveva i suoi bisogni. E che gli uomini che facevano lo sporco lavoro dei Ninja avevano bisogni ben più grandi a volte. Era per il bene comune, permettere a tali strutture di esistere. Ma non tutti i Ninja usufruivano dei loro servizi.

Genma lo faceva, due volte a settimana se si voleva credere a tutte le volte che se ne vantava così apertamente. Con i prezzi che pagava per un massaggio-corpo completo, e annessi, forse manteneva da solo diverse case. Si bruciava almeno mezzo stipendio puntualmente ogni mese, per i suoi giochini erotici. Kakashi aveva sentito il suo amico ciarlare sugli attributi delle varie donne con cui era stato. Ogni casa era specializzata, ma Genma aveva una o più d'una donna in ogni casa. Kakashi rastrellò la sua mente alla ricerca di un qualsiasi pezzo di informazione che avrebbe potuto aiutarlo a dare una identità a _quella_ ragazza.

Ming Li aveva i capelli neri, si ricordò il Copia Ninja, e labbra fantastiche che rendevano la dovuta giustizia alla sensuale esperienza che la loro forma piena prometteva. Le labbra di questa ragazza erano più sottili, ma comunque piene di promesse. E Noriko...non era forse anche quella una bruna? Ma aveva gli occhi verdi, se Kakashi ricordava la descrizione di Genma correttamente. Di persona non sapeva niente di lei - o di qualsiasi altra ragazza che Genma si era fatto, se era per quello -. Kakashi non frequentava i bordelli. Non era quel tipo di persona. Preferiva piuttosto tenersi quel genere di cose per sé. E Poi, perché doveva pagare per un esperienza che poteva benissimo emulare da solo, con un buon film o un libro o la sua mano, se ne aveva voglia? Escluse queste motivazioni, ne aveva ancora un altra per cui si teneva le sue voglie per sé, anche se l'ultima l'aveva scoperta solo di recente.

Genma doveva essere dietro questo scherzo di Halloween. Gai non farebbe mai una cosa del genere: la Bestia Verde di Konoha reputava la prostituzione repellente. Era un iconoclastia nei confronti del fiore della giovinezza, aveva detto in più di una occasione, un deperimento dell'essenza del vero spirito della vita. O una cosa del genere. Sì, la mente dietro quello scherzo doveva essere Genma. Non ci poteva essere nessun altro a cui Kakashi avrebbe potuto pensare che avrebbe potuto mandare sulla sua porta una prostituta. Specialmente in una notte dove i bambini erano ovunque.

"Dunque...ti va di giocare?" la brunetta si sedette in modo un po' meno esposto sulla sua poltrona come se fosse un trono, accavallando le gambe e mostrando il margine di pelle bianco latte che si trovava tra il bordo della minigonna e l'elastico del reggicalze. Kakashi si ritrovò a immaginare che razza di mutandine stesse indossando. Un perizoma forse, ma si sarebbe senz'altro accorto del suo elastico - bastava quello per raccontare tutto - quando si era allontanata da lui, muovendo la lunga coda con ogni movimento dei suoi fianchi. O forse delle mutandine di pizzo coprenti, quelle sì che lasciavano qualcosa all'immaginazione.

Ma lui non dovrebbe pensare a cose del genere. Dovrebbe, invece, ringraziare quella donna dal nome sconosciuto per l'offerta, racimolare qualche moneta come un dono per il disturbo e mandarla a casa. Genma probabilmente stava morendo dal ridere adesso, immaginando il disagio di Kakashi in quella situazione

Questo dava all'espressione "Dolcetto o Scherzetto" un nuovo significato.

Ah, ah.

Ma Genma aveva buon gusto almeno. A Kakashi faceva piacere sapere che il suo amico si sarebbe prodigato tanto per lui, anche se questo era indirizzato in parte come uno scherzo e in parte come una spinta a essere un po' sociale, dalle buone intenzioni insomma. Era vero che il tanto amato Copia Ninja era quasi un recluso. Negli ultimi anni era diventato ancora più solitario di quanto lo fosse stato prima di quel giorno, dedicando tutto il suo tempo libero ai suoi libri, i suoi film e il suo giardino. Tutti e tre i suoi migliori amici lo avevano preso in giro su questo. Sapeva che avrebbe dovuto farci qualcosa. Niente di buono sarebbe mai potuto uscire da questo suo isolamento. Ma il Copia Ninja sentiva grande disagio ad accettare il dono di stanotte. Si sentiva intrigato, definitivamente. Ma prendere ciò che gli era stato offerto senza alcuna remora...in un qualche modo sembrava quasi come barare.

"Perché esiti?" se non avesse riconosciuto il suo gesto, Kakashi avrebbe potuto interpretarlo come un fare le fusa. Sembrava soddisfatta e languida, come un gatto sdraiato su di un piano di riscaldamento in pieno inverno.

Ingoiò quel blocco che si era formato nel retro della sua gola, ma non rispose. Era così attraente, e combaciava con i suoi gusti perfettamente.

"Non sei impegnato, vero?" la dea dagli occhi dorati sorrise in attesa, graziandolo ancora con un altro sorriso. In un qualche modo, lui sapeva la sua risposta, sia che fosse un'affermazione o una negazione non avrebbe cambiato granché. Dalla luce piena di divertimento nei suoi occhi, poteva dire che amava il suo lavoro e aveva pianificato di andare avanti e proseguire con ciò per cui era stata pagata, qualsiasi cosa fosse accaduta.

"No. E' solo che..."

Lui lo desiderava, essere impegnato insomma. Ma ciò era qualcosa che andava ben oltre i limiti della realtà.

Sakura non aveva idea che lui avesse coltivato nei suoi confronti dei sentimenti negli ultimi anni. Kakashi era sicuro che una cosa del genere era inevitabile che accadesse. La Kunoichi dai capelli pastello era ampiamente riconosciuta come una delle donne più belle del villaggio. Era maturata da un buffo e strano anatroccolo in un cigno pieno di eleganza, e ogni uomo l'aveva notato. Almeno metà di loro, sposati o no, avevano una cotta per lei.

Aveva un'ampia scelta di questi uomini, e qualche volta delucidava Kakashi con storie suoi sui ultimi ammiratori, e le cose assurde che avevano fatto per ottenere la sua attenzione. Grazie a Dio, si era risparmiata dettagli più specifici sui questi incontri per le sue amiche femmine. Kakashi non aveva nessun desiderio di sentire le sue conquiste sessuali, sebbene fosse sicuro che lei avrebbe raccontato quelle storie con grande maestria. Aveva sentito nei bagni a sufficienza, dove spesso i nomi delle Kunoichi balzavano fuori. Sakura era in cima alla lista di molti degli uomini, lì. Il suo nome saltava fuori frequentemente come la Kunoichi perfetta, quella graziata maggiormente dalla bellezza, dallo charme, dall'intelligenza e dalla prontezza. E dal sex appeal. Quello era un 2/3 del punteggio assegnato a ciascuno.

Kakashi stava sempre in silenzio in quelle circostanze in cui il nome della sua studentessa veniva fuori, e ascoltava. Voleva sentire cosa gli altri dicessero di lei, nonostante il fatto che questo lo agitava. Ma egli non cercava di fermarla dall'incontrare o dal parlare per conto suo: non ne aveva il diritto. Quindi, Sakura si intratteneva assai frequentemente, e Kakashi non aveva dubbio che uno di quei giorni avrebbe trovato un uomo che la rispecchiasse perfettamente, uno completamente a suo agio con la sua immensa forza e altrettanto sveglia intelligenza. Ma una parte di Kakashi, una piccola, egoista parte, sperava che lei rimanesse single. Per lui.

Ma per Kakashi uscire con lei era fuori questione. Il villaggio aveva delle regole su quelle questioni, e per buone ragioni. Fraternizzare (oltre al semplice chiacchierare) tra studenti e insegnanti era proibito, così come lo era tra capitani e subordinati. Le intricate relazioni prodotte da quelle interazioni erano difficili e dolorose da risolvere, portando invariabilmente a ferire i sentimenti degli altri e a rompere i team. Anche quando un team si scioglieva, la sua dinamica originale rimaneva. Questo doveva essere preservato a tutti i costi: uno non poteva mai sapere quando un gruppo aveva bisogno di essere ricostituito. Non aveva importanza che ella fosse un suo eguale, per livello o per esperienza. Il fatto che ella lo chiamasse ancora "Sensei" era una ampia evidenza del legame che ancora li univa. Come ex capitano ed ex insegnante di Sakura, Kakashi non poteva frequentarla. Semplicemente non era permesso.

Ma non significava che non poteva farle compagnia. Spesso aveva immaginato di prendere parte in una di quelle relazioni platoniche a lungo termine---una fedele. Non c'era la necessità che ci fosse anche il sesso. C'erano altri modi. Voleva solo che fosse esclusiva. Solo loro due, a godere della presenza dell'altro, a farsi felici l'un l'altro.

Kakashi la rendeva felice. Lei sorrideva frequentemente quando stava con lui, più di quanto avrebbe fatto tempo addietro. Il Copia Ninja se ne accertò, sorprendendola a lavoro, dove aveva visto che spesso e volentieri indossava uno sguardo rigido e severo, o quando la incontrava casualmente in un bar o in un ristorante con il suo gruppo di amiche donne. Rideva in loro presenza, ma l'effetto che lui aveva su di lei era diverso. Con loro, i suoi occhi non erano pieni di gioia così come lo erano quando lei era con lui.

Non gli sarebbe dispiaciuto stare a casa con lei. Averla vicino ---anche se dormiva giù nel salone---lo avrebbe fatto terribilmente felice. Era una presenza confortante per lui, un lusso che non provava da molti anni.

Ma non poteva chiederle di stare al suo fianco in una relazione permanentemente improntata sulla non-sessualità. Kakashi non aveva mai tirato in ballo l'argomento, e aveva fermamente limitato il loro tempo insieme alle lezioni informali di Genjutsu che lui aveva suggerito. Non poteva chiedere più di così. Su una cosa era certo, lei non lo vedeva sotto quella luce. E perché mai avrebbe dovuto? Come avrebbe mai potuto una donna nei primi albori della sua giovinezza sentirsi attratta da un uomo coi capelli grigi, più vicino all'età anziana che non alla giovinezza? Era una 24enne, un diamante appena venuto alla luce, in mezzo alle pietre meno brillanti del villaggio. In contrasto, Kakashi era argento, angustiato dal nero di anni di ossidazione. Sakura meritava il platino, qualcuno di brillante e puro. Qualcuno che mettesse in evidenza la bellezza che aveva fuori e dentro. Si, Kakashi sapeva che la rendeva felice, ma lei meritava molto più di questo. Meritava l'amore. Vero, autentico, sentimentale, e _fisico_. Qualcosa che, semplicemente, non poteva dargli.

"Sei innamorato, vero?" la frase della prostituta lo riportò con i piedi per terra. La bellezza dai capelli neri sorrise benevola. Non c'era traccia né di condiscendenza, né di disappunto nella sua voce. Il suo tono gentile suggeriva che era genuinamente curiosa.

"Una...cosa del genere"

"Ed è senza pace?"

"No, non è questo. Cioè, non lo so...Non.."

"Non gliel'hai mai detto."

Il Copia Ninja annuì riluttante. Il fatto che stava condividendo un così privato pezzo di se stesso lo mandava in bestia---un pezzo così privato che non aveva condiviso con nessun altro. Questa donna non era una terapista. Era pagata per scopare col corpo delle persone, non le loro menti. Ma Kakashi si sentiva stranamente a suo agio vicino a lei. Sembrava non aspettarsi nulla da lui. Questa ricognizione era stranamente confortante.

"Perché no?"

Sospirò, pieno di quella accettazione arrendevole di un uomo che aveva infine capito come la burocrazia funzionava. "Non potrebbe mai funzionare. Lei non potrebbe..._noi_ non potremmo...è diverso per noi Ninja. Ci sono _regole_" regole arbitrarie che interferivano con ciò che era davvero importante.

"Ah. Credo di capire. So un bel po' riguardo queste faccende. L'amore, intendo. In un lavoro come il mio, la gente mi racconta tutta una serie di cose che non condividerebbero mai con un estraneo. Nemmeno con la persona che amano."

"Qual'è il tuo nome?"

"Non ha importanza, no? Posso essere chiunque tu voglia. Puoi chiamarmi col _suo_ nome, se ti fa piacere."

"Non sarebbe giusto."

"Allora chiamami soltanto Koneko"

La gattina nera si alzò in piedi, stiracchiandosi languida, e attraversò la stanza. Era come se lei possedesse il posto, pensò Kakashi mentre guardava i suoi movimenti. Tipicamente un gatto. L'aveva studiato bene il suo personaggio, questo era certo.

La randagia con le orecchie rosa ritornò con una sedia dalla sala da pranzo, e gli indicò di sedersi

"Io sono qui per te. Per deliziarti in qualunque modo. Quindi" gli fece l'occhiolino "cosa posso fare per te?"

"Non..."

"Non puoi essere fedele ad una relazione che non esiste" mormorò

"Lo so"

Lasciami danzare per te"

Si mosse verso lo stereo e cominciò a zampettare tra una lunga catasta di vecchie musicassette, accantonate ordinatamente di fianco all'apparecchiatura.

Se fosse stata una gatta vera, la sua coda sarebbe stata eretta, pensò Kakashi con un sorriso. La sua curiosità era palpabile.

"Ti piace il jazz. Interessante. Anche a me"

Scelse una musicassetta che Kakashi non ascoltava da anni, e cominciò a muovere lentamente i fianchi quando la musica iniziò.

All'inizio mantenne una certa distanza da lui, ma comunque riusciva a riempire il suo campo visivo. Alzare gli occhi al cielo sarebbe stato scortese, decise Kakashi, dunque si focalizzò sulle sue braccia. Poteva rimanersene seduto durante tutto lo spettacolo, se si fosse focalizzato sulla sua muscolatura e avesse bandito ogni altro tipo di pensiero che avesse osato materializzarsi sulla superficie della sua coscienza.

Era perfetta per essere una ballerina, soda e sinuosa, con lunghi, sottili muscoli che la facevano assomigliare ad un felino della giungla. Somigliava molto ad una pantera, realizzò, un felino ricoperto da un manto di velluto, i cui movimenti erano pieni di grazia, ma anche spontanei e precisi. Ogni movimento racchiudeva in sé una sicurezza di corpo e anima che aveva visto altrove in pochissime occasioni.

Ella mosse le sue braccia sinuosamente sulla testa, permettendo a Kakashi una migliore visuale del suo seno morbido. Le loro areole sfuggivano lievemente fuori la tenda nera di pizzo del reggiseno. Erano lievemente abbronzate, non rosa come uno si potrebbe aspettare dinanzi ad una pelle così pallida, indicando che la danzatrice sarebbe diventata abbronzata come un leone in estate, se solo si permettesse la lussuria di una tintarella estiva sotto il sole pomeridiano.

"Ti piace ciò che vedi, Kakashi?"

A malapena la sentì. I suoi pensieri erano concentrati non sulla relativa asessualità delle fattezze dei suoi bicipiti, ma sulla piccola voglia sul suo seno, che si muoveva appena appena con ogni respiro. Probabilmente ce n'era un'altra nascosta da qualche parte sotto quel reggiseno. Divertente sarebbe stato unire i punti. Con la sua lingua ovviamente.

Non dovrebbe pensare a simili cose. In silenzio, rimproverò se stesso e cercò di fare del suo meglio per ignorare la bellezza che brillava davanti ai suoi occhi. Ogni movimento faceva brillare la sua lunga cascata di capelli satinai nella stanza lievemente illuminata, come una pelliccia nera che si avvolge su muscoli sinuosi, e ben tonici.

Ella notò la sua concentrazione, e in risposta piegò le braccia all'indietro, per slacciare l'indumento. Se ne liberò, andando a tempo con il sensuale suono del basso che lui aveva dimenticato di sentire. Egli guardò il suo seno oscillare e fu rapito da quel morbido e ripetuto movimento. Probabilmente erano morbidi come il velluto, o il tessuto più satinato.

La musica stava avendo effetto su di lui, sebbene lui non ci stesse consciamente dando peso. Forse era la musica, che lo aveva condotto in quell'insondabile stato d'animo, realizzò. Comico che aveva scelto quella particolare canzone. Forse era un loro trucco: forse sia le prostitute che i loro protettori compilavano delle play list dei brani che più erano capaci di portare un uomo all'orgasmo.

Non si sarebbe mai aspettato che quella canzone fosse su quella lista,ad ogni modo. Era una melodia oscura che aveva sentito per la prima volta nel Paese della Terra, giusto prima l'inizio della Terza Guerra Mondiale. Accadde tempo fa, prima di riconoscere Obito come amico e prima che Rin avesse confessato apertamente i suoi sentimenti per lui. Il loro team poteva permettersi solo camere nelle più squallide aree della città. Il loro hotel era situato su un club di intrattenimento e questa musica poteva essere sentita ininterrottamente per tutta la sera.

Un Kakashi dodicenne sedeva sulla finestra quella notte, guardando l'andirivieni dei clienti del club. Alcuni erano vestiti male, mentre altri altri si erano preparati per la serata, ansiosi di condividere la rinomata fisicità delle donne che popolavano i bar della Terra.

Kakashi ebbe il suo primo sogno a luci rosse quella notte, un sogno che ebbe come protagonista una delle hostess che aveva visto durante una delle sue pause, sigaretta alla mano, nel retro del locale, giusto sotto la sua finestra. Una donna con lunghi, e scuri capelli e gambe che sembravano infinitamente lunghe. Una donna non diversa dal "piccolo micio" che stava ballando di fronte a lui. La stessa canzone, che continuava, mentre ella si denudava per lui nel suo sogno erotico, mentre la sua mente miscelava sapientemente le immagini che aveva visto nei rotocalchi e quelle della ragazza a malapena vestita sulla strada.

Aveva raccontato a Genma di quella notte? Kakashi non credeva. Se l'era ricordata con così tanta difficoltà lui ora...

"Ritorna qui. Non essere così scortese" la sexy gattina vestita di nero lo prese in giro.

Il Copia Ninja alzò gli occhi verso la sua ballerina privata e sospirò quando ella si leccò una delle dita e si accarezzò entrambi i capezzoli, costringendoli in un turgido stato di eccitazione.

Si voltò e mostrò la sua schiena, sollevando i suoi lussuriosi capelli per esporre il lungo collo e una nuca che supplicava di essere accarezzata. Chiunque aveva detto che il collo era la parte più sensuale di una donna si era sbagliato, ma ci era andato vicino: si trovava definitivamente in top ten. Ma il didietro che guizzava davanti a lui correntemente prendeva il posto d'onore.

Con i suoi glutei verso Kakashi, egli colse al volo l'opportunità di sollevare il suo coprifronte leggermente, giusto un poco per esporre metà dello Sharingan. Velocemente esaminò il flusso del Chakra. Era possibile che ci fosse un qualche trucco. Koneko poteva benissimo essere un uomo--un altro Ninja che stava eseguendo un lungo Henge no Jutsu come un pratico ma elaborato gioco. Ma il suo Chakra era quello di un civile. Si muoveva e avvolgeva caotico, forse con troppa forza.

Si muoveva un po' veloce rispetto a ciò che si sarebbe aspettato, ma il fatto che questo visitatore di Halloween fosse eccitato poteva benissimo risolvere la stranezza. Kakashi non era granché esperto quando si trattava di sesso. Preferiva andare avanti da solo, e poteva contare sulla punta delle dita si una mano (sola) tutte le partner che aveva avuto nei suoi quasi 40anni. Durante quelle rare occasioni, non aveva mai pensato di analizzare il flusso del Chakra, e non gli era mai neanche capitato di leggerlo in nessuno dei rotoli della famiglia Uchiha.

Ma anche ad un neofita come Kakashi, era chiaro che il suo partner scherzoso _era_ eccitato. Gli venne quasi da ridere. Non aveva mai creduto alle storie esagerate che Genma sparava riguardanti l'eccitazione delle donne del bordello in sua presenza. Sicuro avrebbe pure potuto pagare per un orgia a 4 (pure di più in qualche occasione), ma Kakashi aveva dubitato fortemente che quelle donne diventassero così pazze di Genma come il Jounin col classico senbon tra le labbra aveva acclamato. 'Avevano chiesto di più!' aveva acclamato Genma, e l'avevano tenuto tutta la notte in piedi con le loro richieste insaziabili. Ma quelle donne erano professionali, _pagate _per recargli piacere. Sicuramente a furia di farlo erano diventate esperte. Era solo un lavoro, indipendentemente da quanto fosse bello o generoso il cliente.

Ma apparentemente Kakashi si sbagliava. A meno che "La piccola Neko" non fosse una attrice talmente brava da essere in totale controllo del corpo e da aver falsato, ella era assai eccitata. Il senso dell'olfatto, così affinato nel Copia Ninja poteva avvertire anche il più flebile odore della forte fragranza di una vagina pronta per il sesso: il fatto che la gattina si trovasse solo a pochi centimetri da lui lo rendeva ovvio.

Il respiro di lei si fece più profondo, quando poggiò il piede sulla sedia dove lui era seduto, giusto in mezzo alle sue gambe spalancate. Si slacciò una scarpa, poi l'altra, strofinando leggermente la sua coscia con ognuno dei piedi ora liberi.

Il suo sorriso era quello di un predatore. Era chiaramente consapevole del potere che esercitava sull'altro sesso. Ancora più chiaro era che ci provava gusto.

Il reggicalze venne dopo. Rimosse entrambe le calze lentamente, terribilmente, dando le spalle (e il didietro) a Kakashi, mentre sbottonava l'attaccatura della giarrettiera e avvolgeva il sottile strato di nylon giù, lungo le cosce ben scolpite e lungo le gambe. Il Copia Ninja vide un pezzo delle sue mutandine--era difficile non farlo con una minigonna così corta. Erano nere, come aveva sperato, e di pizzo, che coprivano solo metà dei glutei sodi di quel sedere così ben allenato.

Un sedere meraviglioso. Kakashi non potette resistere, e immagino come sarebbe stato sentirlo contro di lui.

"Toccalo, se vuoi" ella sembrava capace di leggergli la mente.

Kakashi allungò la mano esitante, e con un dito soltanto, sfiorò la pelle candida della sua coscia, salendo più su dove raggiunse lo sgambato tessuto del suo intimo.

Ella rise, schiaffeggiando via la sua mano. "Non ancora. Cattivo. Non conosci le regole della lap dance?"

L'essere ripreso svegliò il Copia Ninja dalla sua trance. Un'ondata di imbarazzo lo avvolse e Kakashi velocemente ritrasse la mano e si schiarì la voce. "Davvero. Questo è troppo."

La regina della sua notte lo squadrò con gli occhi socchiusi.

"Almeno fammi finire. Poi potrai mandarmi a casa. Se è davvero quello che vuoi."

Non aspettò alcuna risposta. Con una mano resa pratica dall'esperienza, abbassò la cerniera della mini gonna. Cadde al suolo in un alito di vento, aggrappandosi alle sue caviglie prima di essere scacciato graziosamente via di mezzo. Con una singola mossa, fu su di lui, a cavalcioni.

La sua carne non toccava quella di lui direttamente, ma egli poteva sentire la calda pressione dell'interno coscia di lei contro le sue cosce attraverso il doppio, e aderente, tessuto dei suoi pantaloni. Si mosse su di lui seducentemente, muovendo il suo seno a pochi millimetri dalle sue labbra.

Se egli avesse voluto, avrebbe potuto leccare, giocare e mordere l'apice indurito di ognuno dei suoi seni.

Ella lo toccò in modo più intimo, tessuto contro tessuto, il sesso di lei aderente a quello di lui. Ancora rise, un suono profondo che fu di un seducente devastante. Così com'era devastante tutte le altre armi nel suo arsenale.

"Va bene volermi"

Kakashi gemette sordo, quando sentì l'umidità dell'organo genitale di lei. L'umidità attraversò il tessuto dei suoi pantaloni, attraverso ii boxers per annoiare la pelle super sensibile del suo, adesso, membro rigido.

"Kakashi, puoi avermi se vuoi"

"Chiamami 'Sensei'"

"Sensei" sembrò fare le fusa, mentre lo guardava profondamente negli occhi. Egli desiderò che fossero verdi, di quel color giada, eleganti, che sembravano osservare tutto senza giudicare.

"Mi vuoi, Sensei?"

La strinse a se, in caso ella avesse qualche dubbio, strofinando la carne desiderosa contro la sua. Se egli le avesse detto la verità delle cose - che la voleva disperatamente, eppure non poteva - era sicuro che Sakura avrebbe capito. Era troppo una buona persona per non farlo. Eppure, si sentiva colpevole, come se stesse tradendo lei.

La vivace gattina dalle orecchie nere si liberò dell'ultimo capo di abbigliamento, escludendo le orecchie di seta che facevano capolino sulla sua testa. Scosse l'indumento bagnato davanti a lui, e rise quando egli inspirò profondamente, godendo della fragranza proveniente dall'eccitazione fisica.

L'indumento di pizzo odorava di sesso, di desiderio e della promessa di venire. Di tutto ciò di cui aveva bisogno.

Doveva averla, capì. Avrebbe affrontato il rimorso dopo.

E non obbiettò quando ella lo liberò dei pantaloni. Egli la assistette ansioso, togliendo il sottile strato di cotone dei suoi calzoncini per liberare il suo membro pulsante. Sussultò quando ella lo avvolse immediatamente. Non si era aspettava che sarebbe accaduto così in fretto.

Era perfettamente bagnata, perfettamente stretta, e calda e sembrava fatta apposta per accoglierlo. Kakashi sussultò ancora una volta quando la ragazza si sollevo leggermente prima di impalarsi di nuovo, più a fondo sul suo membro indurito.

"E' questo ciò ve volete, Sensei? Va bene così?"

"Dio--" fu l'unica cosa che fu capace di pronunciare. Il centro che elaborava i pensieri nel suo cervello era andato in corto circuito, e i suoi impulsi erano stati sorpassati da parte del suo cervello più primitiva, quella promessa ad eoni di piacere, sesso e gelosia.

Tutto ciò che desiderava era lei. Completamente. Totalmente.

"Faresti qualcosa per me...?" fu in grado di sussurrare.

"Mmm. Qualunque cosa." i suoi occhi apparvero sognanti mentre sorrideva.

"La tua voce...potresti, un pochino..."

"Si?" non sembrò offesa "Pochino come?"

"Um...hmm...più femminile, credo."

"Così?" alzò il tono di voce leggermente - non così tanto come le ragazze che parlavano dagli altoparlanti degli ascensori nelle grandi città - soltanto un pochino, da sembrare un po' meno matura, meno ciarliera.

"Perfetta"

La voleva così tanto, realizzò.

Voleva che lei fosse Sakura.

Non faceva male fare finta. Kakashi chiuse i suoi occhi e immaginò Sakura muoversi violentemente contro di lui, Sakura, ricoprirlo delle più squisite sensazioni. Voleva spingere dentro di lei fino a quando non si fosse messa a gridare con abbandono, fino a quando non si sarebbe svuotato dentro di lei.

La copia non poté far nulla quando chiamò il suo nome.

"Sakura---è questo il suo nome? Il nome della persona che ami?"

Grugnì prima di abbassarsi la maschera e premere le sue labbra contro quelle di lei. A sorpresa, il piccolo micino non oppose resistenza. Un bagliore di ragione illuminò la mente del Copia Ninja per un momento. Genma aveva detto che le ragazze non baciavano mai. Era l'unica cosa che sembrava essere proibita. Kakashi mise da parte quel pensiero. Che diavolo voleva saperne Genma? Non era lì, in quel momento, con quella donna.

Ella stava rispondendo al bacio. Con abbandono, gemendo dolcemente deliziata, quando le labbra di lui scesero lungo il suo collo, la clavicola e i suoi seni. Si inarcò con una flessibilità da felino mentre ella si offriva a lui. Egli banchettò con la sua carne felicemente, stuzzicando e mordendo a malapena trattenendosi ciascuno dei capezzoli

rigidi.

"Sensei---"

"Dillo a voce alta. Dio--"

"Vuoi che venga, Sensei?"

"Dio, Sakura, si. Vieni. Vieni, maledizione!"

La sentì stringersi spasmodicamente attorno a lui, e istintivamente la prese per i fianchi per spingerla in basso, al punto da farla tremare su di lui, eccitandola ancora di più. Chiuse le palpebre mentre immaginava la sua studentessa assaporarlo.

"Dillo!"

"Sensei...Sensei!!"

Sentì i suoi respiri, brevi, violenti, concitati, e sentì il suo corpo tremare sotto le sue mani quando raggiunse l'apice.

Con uno sforzo, si alzò, bilanciandosi mentre ella si continuava a muovere contro di lui, ancora non completamente spenta. Spostò entrambi sul pavimento, in modo tale che lei fosse supina e che lui fosse in controllo, e cominciò a spingere contro di lei profondamente. Lo accomodò, spingendo le gambe indietro completamente in modo che fosse totalmente esposta a lui.

Il suo respiro si fece più pesante, mentre la stanza cominciava ad essere avvolta dalle tenebre, mentre il suo corpo raggiungeva l'inesorabile conclusione di quello sforzo condiviso.

"Sakura. Dio, Sakura--"

"Non venga ancora, Sensei."

La sentì a malapena, ma sentì le sue dita calde contro il suo membro.

"Si fermi per un momento."

Kakashi sentì un violento flusso di sangue alla testa, mentre il resto del suo corpo le obbediva. Doveva aver trovato qualche punto di digito-pressione, conosciuto solo dalle donne "della sera". Il suo bisogno di venire, che l'aveva quasi sopraffatto meri istanti prima, divenne meno severo.

"Mi ha tutta la notte, sa"

Si riposò su di lei, posizionando tutto il suo peso sugli avambracci e rise. Che scena grandiosa se Genma avesse saputo che era durato meno di 5 minuti con una donna che possibilmente era la migliore del bordello. La notizia di certo gli sarebbe tornata indietro. L'uomo aveva i suoi modi per estrarre i gossip.

Koneko si muoveva sotto di lui, muoveva i suoi fianchi con sobbalzi e rotazioni, in modo che era terribilmente piacevole. Sentiva il suo sangue correre ancora, il suo membro diventare duro come la roccia mentre lei ritmicamente, contraeva e rilassava i muscoli che lo avvolgevano.

Uscì rapidamente da lei, e si inginocchiò di fronte alla sua vagina esposta, sfiorando col dito una fine linea, dove i suoi peli, neri come la pece, si sarebbero dovuti trovare se non fossero stati tagliati così ordinatamente.

Avrebbe desiderato che fossero rosa, mentre chiudeva gli occhi e la assaporava.

Avrebbe desiderato che quell'intimità fosse qualcosa che avrebbe potuto condividere con la sua studentessa, qualcosa che avrebbe voluto e che avrebbe anche chiesto.

Qualcosa che non fosse proibito a causa di un dettato arbitrario.

Avrebbe voluto sentire il sangue pulsare nel suo corpo mentre reagiva ogni volta che la sua lingua si muoveva su di lei, con ogni bacio, con ogni carezza sensuale.

Avrebbe voluto sentire gemere il suo nome.

"Sensei."

La voce sembrava come la sua. Come la sua perfetta Sakura.

"Oh, Sensei. Sta per farmi..."

Sussultò sotto di lui quando la sua lingua accarezzò il nodo chiave di nervi nascosto tra le sue pareti. La sua bellissima studentessa.

"Ho bisogno di lei...dentro di me...Sensei."

Ma la verità era che...lei non era _lei._

Ella non era Sakura, e tutto quello era una pagliacciata.

Kakashi si allontanò da lei, scosse la testa, e si alzò, portandosi con sé anche i pantaloni avvolti attorno alle sue caviglie.

"Alzati."

Il gatto nero si sedette, con le orecchie un po' storte "Cosa ho.."

"Vestiti e vattene"

Kakashi voltò le spalle al suo "scherzo di Halloween", e invece entrò nella clausura della sua camera da letto, spartanamente decorata. In un raptus di rabbia colpì diverse immagini, una statuetta di legno e diverse cianfrusaglie dal mobile dal lato opposto del letto. Due foto gemelle - una col Team Minato, l'altra con il Team Seven - si schiantarono al suolo. Prese l'ultima e la scaraventò alla parete, soddisfatto temporaneamente quando sentì il vetro dello specchio sul mobile frantumarsi.

Non era corretto, e non era neanche giusto. Kakashi si tenne la testa tra le mani e strinse brutalmente le sue ciocche di capelli disordinati in un gesto che faceva solo quando completamente frustrato. La voleva ---_Sakura_ ..così disperatamente. Eppure, non avrebbe mai potuto averla.

Quando il Copia Ninja alzò lo sguardo, vide Koneko di fianco alla porta della sua camera, uno sguardo di tristezza nei suoi occhi. Era vestita, sebbene un po' alla rinfusa, e stava ancora cercando di contenere il suo seno abbondante nella struttura ad alta tecnologia che a mala pena li accoglieva.

"Non riesco a trovare le mie mutandine..." iniziò, ma si fermò a metà strada quando colse la sua espressione.

"Cosa ho fatto?" disse attraversando la stanza, implorandolo con i suoi occhi dorati

"Niente. Assolutamente niente." Kakashi si massaggiò le tempie mentre guardava altrove. "No, non è vero. So che sei venuta qui con buone intenzioni. Ma la verità è che hai peggiorato le cose. Mi hai fatto capire..."

"Che ami qualcuno."

"Che non potrò mai avere quel qualcuno che amo" alzò la voce, e quelle parole rimasero nell'aria con una deprimente finalità.

"Capisco." Koneko stette in silenzio, al punto tale che Kakashi per un attimo pensò che se ne fosse andata. Ma quando si voltò la vide ancora lì, in piedi, con gli occhi ancorati al pavimento, come se la sua serata fosse stata rovinata.

Ma era ridicolo. Era una prostituta. Era pagata per intero, indipendentemente dall'esito finale.

Comunque Kakashi si sentì colpito. Aveva un etica del lavoro che non era facile vedere in ragazze della sua età. A differenza, tanto per cominciare, di quegli orribili mocciosi dell'accademia.

"Me ne andrò," disse alla fine "se mi darai un ultimo bacio"

Annuì riluttante "Poi te ne andrai?"

Si avvicinò a lui, ponendo esitante le braccia di lui attorno al suo corpo in un debole abbraccio e chinò il suo viso su di lui.

Kakashi chiuse i suoi occhi ancora una volta. Non potendo farci nulla, immaginò il suo ultimo bacio con Sakura. Quando le sue labbra si separarono, egli esplorò gentilmente la sua bocca, meravigliandosi alla sua morbidezza e al suo calore. La lingua di lei incontrò la sua e trascinò via un sussulto quando succhiò sul secondo organo più sensibile del suo corpo. Il segnale era chiaro, ma egli rifiutò.

"Hai detto un solo bacio"

"Non è sbagliato desiderare di più, no?"

No, non era sbagliato. Non resistette quando lei cadde in ginocchio e gli rimosse i pantaloni che separavano il suo organo dalla bocca vogliosa di lei.

Era una professionista. Non c'era dubbio alcuno. Il modo con cui leccava e succhiava, focalizzandosi sulla testa, e il limite estremo del suo membro: non poteva essere un atto di istinto. E quando lo prese completamente nella sua gola, permettendogli di battere nel fondo estremo della sua cavità, quasi perse il controllo. Kakashi si aggrappò alla sua testa, muovendo le dita tra le ciocche satinate di capelli di lei mentre la spingeva a continuare. In un qualche modo non era neanche sorpreso di sentirla sorridere.

Era finita. Lo sapeva anche lei, e capì che non era più possibile per lui fermarsi.

Koneko lo portò al limite diverse volte, capendo quando era necessario abbassare il ritmo. Kakashi si poggiò al mobile, grato del suo supporto. Non aveva mai provato yn simile livello di piacere carnale prima d'ora. Sembrava riacquistare e perdere conoscenza milioni di volte mentre continuava a succhiarlo e massaggiarlo.

Kakashi fu sorpreso, e un po' contrariato quando ella infine si fermò.

"Ora scopami" mormorò, uno sguardo insolente nei suoi occhi ambrati.

Kakashi capì di non poter dire di no. La sollevò in piedi e la accompagnò verso il letto

"No. Qui" Si piegò sul mobile, aggrappandosi alla superficie posteriore mentre sollevava i suoi glutei nell'aria. Con i tacchi era della perfetta altezza per lui, e prima di poterlo neanche capire, Kakashi fu dentro di lei ancora una volta, colpendo senza pietà.

Un sedere così magnifico.

"E' perfetto. Più rude. Ti prego"

E lui obbedì.

Non urlò il nome di lei, però - o quello di Sakura -- e non le chiese di dire il suo. Era soltanto fisicità, disse a se stesso, un orgasmo dopo anni di segregato desiderio. Kakashi sentì di essere vicino al suo limite, il mondo scompariva sotto i suoi occhi mente la sua mente si focalizzava sull'unica sensazione che aveva importanza.

Ma anche lei stava venendo. Poteva sentirlo.

"Sensei. Kakashi."

_Cosa...cazzo...!_

Aprì gli occhi a metà del suo orgasmo e fu shockato da ciò che vide. Koneko scompariva e riappariva davanti a lui, i suoi lunghi capelli neri si tingevano di un rosa pallido prima di tornare neri mentre veniva violentata dall'orgasmo.

Ella sollevò il viso, e lui ne vedette le fattezze nello specchio spaccato.

Occhi di un rosa chiaro diventarono verdi, e i suoi lineamenti si addolcirono, trasformandosi in quelli che conosceva così bene, ma che non si sarebbe mai aspettato di trovare sotto simili circostanze.

Non poteva fermarsi ora, nemmeno se lo avesse voluto. Kakashi venne dentro di lei,dentro una donna che era leggermente più magra e neanche lontanamente così formosa come la bellissima prostituta che lo aveva fatto divertire tutta la sera.

Ma ai suoi occhi questa donna era dieci volte più bella.

"Sakura. Dio, Sakura" Kakashi gemette prima di crollare contro di lei, completamente spento.

Stettero così per alcuni minuti, l'unico suono nella stanza i loro respiri affannati mentre i loro corpi cercavano di riacquistare la normalità.

Quasi ripresosi, Kakashi raccolse la sua studentessa preferita tra le braccia e la posò nel suo letto. Si distese di fianco a lei, ma non a tocco. Invece fissò il suo sguardo sul solaio per un po'.

"Questa cosa è difficile da digerire" disse dopo un po'.

Era difficile per il Copia Ninja accettare che non ci era arrivato.

Era un maestro nel riconoscere i Genjutsu. Avrebbe dovuto vedere attraverso quell'inganno, ma in un qualche modo Sakura era stata in grado di entrare nella sua mente e usare le sue memorie più intime contro di lui. Ma la parte peggiore non era questa --si era fatto delle seghe mentali prima. Era la stessa cosa che essere ingannati durante un combattimento di allenamento uno contro uno. No, era la risoluzione del Genjutsu che l'aveva confuso. E per la donna di quella notte, diventare la donna dei suoi sogni era completamente impensabile. Una relazione come quella non doveva accadere.

Ma era accaduta.

"Sai che questo è _completamente _sbagliato, vero?" Kakashi volse lo sguardo su di lei, guardandola profondamente dentro quegli occhi che sembravano più innocenti che mai.

Sakura annuì gravemente.

"E che verremo chiamati davanti alla corte marziale se la verità salta fuori?"

Annuì ancora. Ma questa volta un piccolo sorriso tinse le sue labbra.

"Ma la verità, Maestro è che io e te _non abbiamo_ fatto sesso. Non sono io ad essere venuta qui, ma Koneko."

"Ah" Kakashi pensò per un minuto. Era vero che Sakura non aveva mai messo piede in quella casa, mai una volta in tutti quegli anni. Non c'erano testimoni che potessero testimoniare che fosse venuta la notte prima, perché, tecnicamente, non era venuta. L'assai analitico e prudente Copia Ninja cominciò a riscaldarsi all'idea. Dopotutto, quel che è fatto è fatto, e la sua studentessa più intelligente sembrava aver pensato le cose in grande. Se nessuno lo sapeva, che c'era di male nello stare insieme?

"Koneko tornerà mai?" chiese cauto.

Sakura ridacchiò. "Tutte le volte che vorrai" prese posto di fianco a lui, e egli poté sentire un aura di pura gioia provenire da lei.

"Ogni notte" immaginò che anche la ragazza stesse provando gli stessi sentimenti per lui. Un'ondata di felicità minacciò di sopraffarlo. Il sentimento era quasi sconosciuto: Kakashi non si era mai permesso quella sensazione per tanti, diversi anni.

"Okay, come ti pare, Sensei"

"Devi sapere--" Kakashi si fermò

"Si?"

"Non si torna indietro da qui. Io, non tornerò indietro. _Non_ sarà...un gioco per me. Gli ostacoli sono enormi. Dimmi se non è ciò che vuoi. Non un gioco, non una cosa senza importanza"

Non stava pensando solo alle loro carriere. Era ovvio per Kakashi che egli non poteva più guardare alla vita con la stessa austerità. Non dopo aver assaporato l'opposto.

Sakura riposò la testa sul suo petto. "Non lo è. Ho pensato a tutto questo con attenzione, Sensei. Desideravo questo da tanto tempo. Ed ero sicura che anche tu lo desideravi. Mi dispiace che ho dovuto ricorrere all'inganno. Ma _dovevo_"

Kakashi rise all'ironia della situazione.

"Beh, l'inganno è il nostro asso nella manica, no? Non c'è niente di male in una illusione, o due"

"Ti piaceva Koneko?" l'espressione di Sakura era piena di speranza, ricordando a Kakashi di quegli anni in cui era sempre alla costante ricerca di rassicurazione. Non aveva visto quell'espressione in anni.

"E come poteva non piacermi? Che ne dici di una coniglietta la prossima volta?"

La sua studentessa preferita ridacchiò "Coniglietta seducente o coniglietta tenera e lanuta?"

Kakashi si strofinò sulla sua gola "Tu che dici?"

"Oh. Penso che avrò bisogno di un costume allora. Dovrebbero esserci degli sconti per i costumi di Halloween ora che è finito"

Il Copia Ninja scrollò le spalle "Pink se li porta dietro tutti gli anni". Ogni donna avrebbe fatto saltare in ballo lo shopping alla minima provocazione. La verità era però che non gli interessava nulla di come Sakura venisse vestita. Cambiò velocemente discorso.

"Il tuo Genjutsu è migliorato parecchio. Non lo avevo scoperto fino a quando non ne hai perso il controllo"

"Non mi aspettavo di, um..."

"Quindi ci sono _alcune_ situazioni in cui perdi il controllo del Chakra" Kakashi sfiorò il suo capezzolo "Buono a sapersi"

Accarezzò pigramente i capelli di Sakura mentre lei giaceva tra le sue braccia.

"Sappi però che preferisco il rosa. Se hai intenzione di venire qui come Koneko, rivoglio la mia Sakura non appena si chiude la porta. Beh, almeno la stragrande maggioranza delle volte." una occasionale visita dalla voluttuosa Koneko non sarebbe stato poi così male. Meglio variare, si dice dopotutto.

Sakura sorrise giocosa "Sii, Sensei"

"Perché non me l'hai detto? Che provavi questo?"

"Perché avresti detto 'No'"

Kakashi sospirò. Aveva ragione. Sebbene avesse conosciuto i suoi sentimenti, non le si sarebbe mai avvicinata. E l'avrebbe rifiutata, e lei invece si sarebbe avvicinata di nuovo.

"Perché credi di essere un decrepito vecchiaccio, e ti preoccupi troppo delle regole"

Il Copia Ninja sorrise. "Ne parlai con qualcuno qualche anno fa, di questa storia"

"Apparentemente non hai capito"

"Pensavo di aver imparato. Beh, ora ho imparato di _sicuro"_

Kakashi salì sulla sua amante e la riempì di baci. La vera Sakura era davvero qualcosa da godere, non una qualche brutta copia. E questa volta, quando egli disse "Chiamami, Sensei" la risposta sarebbe stata anche più stimolante.

Essere un insegnante aveva certamente i suoi privilegi.

Fine

_Dizionario_

_Io e la mia amica preferiamo usare i nomi originali dal giapponese piuttosto che le varie traduzioni, perciò, nel rispetto sia della sua opera, sia dell'originale manga, ho lasciato i nomi in giapponese_

_Koneko = gattino/a_

_Tashibishi (o anche makibishi) = sono stelline che si lanciano al suolo per bloccare l'avversario (Kakashi le usa contro Zabuza dopo che quest'ultimo lo scaraventa in acqua con un calcio durante la missione nel Paese delle Onde)_

_Senbon = spiedi_

_Henge no Jutsu = Tecnica della Trasformazione_

_Sensei = Maestro, ovviamente_

_Kunoichi = smontatura dell'ideogramma "donna" in giapponese. Si riferisce esclusivamente alle Ninja femmine_

_Shinobi = Ninja_

_Genjutsu = Tecnica Illusoria_

_Katon = Arte del Fuoco_


End file.
